


DRUNCK

by HelenHo



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenHo/pseuds/HelenHo





	DRUNCK

“我发誓我是被我的同事们的热情鼓动而喝多的。”迪克一边这么想一边摇摇晃晃地往租住的小公寓方向走，他在极力控制自己的动作，然而酒精的侵蚀让他很难保持正常的走路姿势。酒吧离住处并不远，所以迪克没有选择叫一辆出租车。而另一个很重要的原因是，他的义警工作占据了大部分工作时间，剩下的可怜的空闲时间他做兼职谋生，生活的压力使得他不得不尽可能节省。迪克不打算麻烦蝙蝠侠，事实上，他一直在摆脱蝙蝠侠的影子。

布鲁德海文的街道此时显得有些空旷，大概是因为今晚的一场球赛直播，罪犯们都没什么心思制造各种案件，并且正好今天的夜翼暂时不“在线”。迪克挪动脚步往前走，今天的路程似乎比以往回家的路都要长，要不是不能露宿街头，他早就靠在暗巷的墙角酣睡了。  
“学学脱衣舞怎么样，迪克？你最近不是手头很紧吗？去夜店随便跳一跳都能带着一裤裆的钞票回家。”警局里一个平时言行举止猥琐的警员的话还在迪克的耳边回响。  
“我还没有困难到那种程度，谢谢你的好意。”迪克当时这样回复他。  
“脱衣舞？也许我以后真的就去干这种活计也说不定。”迪克的思绪仿佛一团乱麻，这团混乱之中有个清晰的声音来传达自己的思维，醉酒的状态让人兴奋，即使拖着疲惫的身体仍然有引吭高歌的冲动。

 

五颜六色的霓虹灯把迪克的思绪带回现实，噢，是那家酒吧，门口挂出了“招脱衣舞者”的牌子，酒精作用和那位警员的暗示使他鬼使神差一般进了酒吧，询问工作人员招聘的情况，那位红发男子借着放射状的灯光效果看清楚迪克的面容之后并没有明确回答，而是把他带到酒吧的后巷。  
“迪克，你喝多了。”  
这句话让迪克瞬间清醒，抬头一看是老队友罗伊·哈珀！脸上瞬间燃烧起灼热感，这可太让人尴尬了，罗伊在这里挣外快，碰巧在那种场合被自己遇上，迪克此时非常希望自己还是醉醺醺的状态。  
“罗伊原来是你。”迪克对自己的拙劣回答感觉到了无地自容，他想给对方解释但是不知道从哪里说起，这可太糟糕了。他甚至回想起来在少年泰坦时候他们两个人偷偷躲进树林给对方手淫，之后罗伊差一点就把阴茎捅进了自己的屁股里。  
“脱衣舞男很适合你，迪克，你怎么突然想到这里的。”罗伊继续追问。

 

正在迪克思考怎么接话的时候罗伊突然托住他的下颌吻了过来，迪克深深呼吸一口酒精气味，心里催眠自己还是醉酒状态。迪克在心里十分亲近罗伊，是泰坦的家庭氛围造就了这种情感，然而和罗伊恋爱？迪克不知道有没有可能。但如果是单纯为了解决生理上的需求，迪克并不排斥，罗伊更不会排斥。  
迪克很快回应罗伊，舌尖探入对方的口中搅动。二人互相纠缠时，罗伊突然停下来，慢慢蹲下去双膝着地，用舌描摹迪克下体的形状，迪克此时满脑子都是罗伊含住只穿罗宾小短裤的自己。  
男人在口交这方面天生比女性有优势，因为他们本身就知道让男性兴奋的地方和方法。隔着裤子的口交可以说是在耍流氓，格雷森警官之前还碰见过这号人。迪克把裤子褪到脚边，手指插进罗伊的发间，抓紧头发迫使他张大嘴含住自己的下体，罗伊从善如流地吞进口腔内大半，灵活的舌尖用力擦遍沟壑，时不时碾过马眼。罗伊很有成就感地听到迪克倒吸凉气和愈发沉重的喘息声。他的口腔里分泌出大量唾液润湿那根已经勃起的阴茎，啧啧的水声传入迪克的耳朵，这让 “迪克”更加兴奋。他抓着罗伊漂亮的红发把他轻轻推开，浅尝辄止而已。  
“我的腿都麻了，迪克。”罗伊一边抱怨着一边把迪克用力推到墙上，迪克抓着人肩膀转换了身位，两个人的总体实力不相上下，然而迪克总是被罗伊更胜一筹上肢力量压制。  
“罗伊，你的口活从哪里学来的？”话音刚落迪克就后悔为什么要问这句话，这好像是在向罗伊认真请教什么科技学术问题。  
“自学成才，迪克，没有什么能难倒发明家军火库。”罗伊再一次反转身位,让迪克的后背结结实实撞在墙上，并在他的脖子上落下了一个吻痕。罗伊的手法比迪克还要强硬，他迫使迪克胸口对着墙壁，一手探进迪克的衣襟抚摸敏感的腰侧，并控制后者的行动；一手向下揉捏臀部肌肉。罗伊没有和迪克坦白的是，有时候打飞机罗伊想的就是队友的屁股。

迪克试图从侧面滑出去，但是看看罗伊的手臂比迪克粗一圈就知道这很难。他在用力反转局势的时候，内裤被罗伊扒了下来，紧接着一根手指挤进臀缝按揉穴口，令迪克惊讶的不是他竟然真的要上自己，而是这根手指带着滑腻的东西。  
“润滑剂？”迪克的声音有点沙哑。  
“当然，我买的是中高档牌子。”罗伊大方承认，手指顺利地进入，并在内部微微弯曲，迪克思绪又开始不着边际地编织什么酒吧小哥和美女帅哥调情并献出屁股的剧情，这暂时让他忽略掉了后穴的酸胀感。  
紧接着是第二根、第三根手指，罗伊技术越来越好了——等等？我为什么想的是“越来越”？迪克更加为自己的逻辑感到非常不自然，明明自己只是在泰坦和快手做过那么一次。手指在后穴进出扩张，迪克的大腿肌肉都绷紧了，罗伊的手指撤出后，阴茎借着润滑还算顺利地成功插入，停顿片刻后罗伊扣着迪克的腰摆动髋部朝前再次重重地撞了进去，逐渐深入，抵到腺体时能明显感觉到迪克颤抖。随后用力碾磨那一处。罗伊把迪克的手腕死死地按在墙上，迪克咬着牙，虽然之前的确和陌生人有过那么一次经历，但毕竟太久远了，迪克努力去“享受”这种前列腺快感。好在他适应得很快，两个人交替喘息呻吟。在罗伊感觉到快要达到顶峰时加快进出速度，二人几乎同时到达高潮。

 

没几分钟，迪克突然反应过来：罗伊内射还不戴套！他几乎是一瞬间就捞起罗伊的衣领摔在墙上  
“你没戴套罗伊！”迪克低吼。  
罗伊做出投降的样子，无赖地冲他笑，“你如果因为我没戴套怀孕，我会负责到底的，小蓝鸟。”


End file.
